Rosalie, Rosalie Weasley
by The Goonies R' Good Enough
Summary: Rosalie 'Rose' Weasley is a smart, beautiful and popular Gryffindor student. She is also the new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But her life is turned upside down when she unexpectedly falls in love with a Malfoy..
1. Life in Technicolor

"Go Go Gryffindor!! Go, Go Gryffindor!!!" I slammed the door shut. The chanting just makes me even more nervous. First game of the season against Slytherin. My first match as Captain! I still think that Albus should have got it...But no me! Gryffindor Seeker / Captain; just like Uncle Harry. And he was here! And Mum...Dad...Ginny ...The Grandparents... No _pressure_. No _pressure_ what so ever. I leaned my hands up against the door with my broom hovering beside me... The game was just about to begin-

"Gryffindor seeker AND (she emphasized) Captain Rosalie Weasley!" she shouted, Rosalie?! No one's called me that in years...only when Mum's giving out...like when she calls Dad Ronald.. I ran out and jumped onto my room and flew up to the right side of the pitch waiting for the rest of the team; while I was waiting Dad was looking very proud and of course Mum looking worried.

"Gryffindor Chasers Delilah Thomas, Dash Bell and Hugo Weasley!" Delilah flew like she was a bloody bird - just amazingly talented. Dash looked around for his Dad. . But again after five years. . No show. And Hugo joined the team three years ago when he was in first year, and now his big sis the Captain.. Ok he does deserve some bragging rights now! "Gryffindor beaters Albus Potter and Kyle Wood", Albus looked over at me and smiled, he did say he was proud me! And Kyle was staying focused as always. "And the Gryffindor Keeper Jake Thomas!" Jake flew up so quick I didn't see him bloody taking off! Typically he pokes Delilah (his twin sister) and laughs; he's just like his Dad Dean...

Hooch introduces the Slytherin team. One by one they come out and throw filthy looks at us. Malfoy typically tried to push Hugo off his broom! Prat!

"Now I want a clean game", said Madam Hooch (The Second), "Oh and congratulations again Weasley", she looked at me, "Thanks" I said looking over at the twins and Albus who were looking pretty satisfied with my new Captaincy - Thank God! Can't have your best mates not liking it! The Quaffle was let up in the air and Delilah, Dash and Hugo flew after it and Jake flew to the goal, next the Bulgers, Albus and Kyle flew up after them. The golden, shiny ball in Hooch's hand has my full attention for the next...Well however long the game goes on for. Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker was eyeing me and not the Snitch. But I wasn't going to let that blond haired, little- She let it go and we both flew after it.

45 minutes went by and for once the Snitch didn't move from the stadium. It flew underneath the podiums and around the goalposts, and around and around and around again. Until finally the Snitch left the stadium and I took the lead, leaving Malfoy behind me. It whisked off beneath the greyish looking clouds and I could hear the wings of it twitter in the distance. The clouds seemed to be getting darker and I couldn't make out where the hell I was going. Suddenly, my room was swerving out of control! I looked behind me and Malfoy was pointing his wand at my broom and I took out my wand and was about to point it at him. . No chance I was falling, side-by-side with my wand. The adrenaline rush was unreal, the wind was blowing in my face and I tumbled in the air towards the stadium. Gasps and screams where coming from the crowds. The air was blowing in my face and I knew I was about to hit the ground.

I could see Mum ready to hop up, with her face looking horror stricken, even more horror stricken than I had when she gave me Crookshanks the so called 'cat'. I grabbed my wand which was floating in the air beside me and yelled "ACCIO BROOM!". My broom finally bloody found me as it flew directly to me and I jumped on top of it as soon as Mum was about to chant a spell; with one hand on her wand and the other clutching on to Dad's hand.

I winked at my family and flew as fast as I bloody could. I quickly found Malfoy and we raced side-by-side with each-other, he really is a crap player if he hasn't caught it by now! I get slightly ahead of Malfoy and the Snitch is right there! I stretch out my hand to reach it - Bam. A bolt of lightning struck and it hit directly underneath his broom and as it jolted he fell directly on to the back of my broom !

We quickly descended from the clouds and I heard a lot of gasps as we hovered over the stadium. I flew down to the ground and Malfoy hopped off; his face expressing gratitude? ...and he smiled at me?! What a smile! No wait! Malfoy! Stay away... Even he does sit across from you in potions! And he looks at me... Sometimes. I know I'm not paranoid!. . I flew up to the podium to Mum, Dad, Harry and Ginny they all looked anxious. I gave them all another cheeky wink. I showed them my left hand and in it was the Golden Snitch.

"And Captain Rosie Weasley has caught the Snitch!", the crowd boomed and everyone's anxiousness had disappeared. Madam Hooch shook my hand and I handed her back the Snitch. I flew over to my parents and Dad nearly broke my bones in a bear hug! And Mum complained, calling him Ronald as always... I wonder if I'll ever fall in love like Mum and Dad? Or Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny? Hopefully! I flew over to the team and we were chanting "We are the Champions", by the muggle band Queen, their amazing if I do say so myself. The team flew one-by-one into the dressing rooms, I was just about to follow Jake in last, when _he _caught my arm.

"Well done Rosie", Malfoy smirked. "Excuse me?" I said wondering why he was praising me. "Oh..." he blushed, "I..I mean Rosalie? Sorry I thought they all called you Rosie-". "No, no they do! I. . We've been in the same year... for five years and now you talk to me?", I asked, wanting answers. He turned an even darker shade of pink, "Well I.. um.. Well I don't give a fuck about what my Dad says anymore! When the sorting hat like sat on my head? Or no, was placed on my head, it said that I would do well in Gryffindor! And I told it no... Cause I'd be disowned if I was in Gryffindor!" he said with a lot of enthusiasm. This was such a bloody relief! I feel the same way!. "Same! Well no... My Dad said 'jokingly' that if I wasn't in Gryffindor I'd be disowned! And that I was never to talk to you and beat you in every test!" I said laughing...Nervously. "Well you sure do that!" he said laughing, he noticed that I was smart?.. "Oh em thanks!" I said, Jake came out with Delilah and were staring at us and we both instinctively looked away.

I turned to go back into the dressing rooms, but I wanted to look at him again...he smiled. WOW that smile! "See you around Weasley", he winked and I ..I felt my heart sink.


	2. Smooth Criminal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

School is finally finished,_ forever_! So I'm extremely happy that I can write as much fan-fiction as I like :)

Special thanks to my beta for this story, **RedStarrx**, check her out she's talented and very sweet!

Enjoy,

The Goonies R' Good Enough | RoRo Cullen. x

* * *

Just to make it clear who's who.

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team:**

_Seeker:_

Rosalie "Rosie" Weasley [15]

_Keeper:_

Jacob "Jake" Thomas [15]

_Beaters:_

Albus Weasley [15]

Kyle Wood [17]

_Chasers:_

Delilah Thomas [15]

Dashiell "Dash" Bell [15]

Hugo Weasley [13]

* * *

**Slytherin Quidditch Team:**

_Seeker:_

Scorpius Malfoy [15]

_Keeper:_

Charlie Bell [15]

_Beaters:_

Casey Walker [14]

Elijah Littleton [17]

_Chasers:_

Luther "Lurch" Goyle [15]

Morticia Yaxley [17]

Endora Ryan [15]

**.O.o.O.**

Chapter 2: Smooth Criminal

* * *

Delilah and I strutted down to the Great Hall. First and Second years ran in every direction, terrified. We were quite the intimidating duo, Me and Delilah, Delilah being an awesome Chaser and twin sister of 'Mr Fitty' Jake Thomas, then me being a Prefect, the Gryffindor Captain and Seeker. On the whole,the fact that we won the opening game last night couldn't have been more fitting.

"And then I said yes! Isn't that great, Rosie! Rosie? ... OI!" Delilah shouted and then gave me her trade-mark smile as I turned to her.

"Sorry what Di?" I asked, snapping out of my day-dream.

She rolled her chocolate brown eyes and snapped; "Haven't you been listening Rosie? Im going to Hogsmede with Albus!"

"What! You mean like... on a date?", I choked, trying desperately to disguise my shock - but failed.

"Yes!" She giggled, her face glowing with content.

I felt bad for not listening to her, but I couldn't help but feel slightly off with the whole thing - seeing as he is my cousin.

The three of us and her brother Jake have been best friends since we were born. Albus being the oldest, Me the second and the twins the youngest out of us all. Not forgetting our friend Dash, whose the youngest out of our year. He was our first friend we actually met at Hogwarts. Naturally, he was slightly humble on our first meeting, since the four of us had been friends for the previous eleven years, and that he knew who our parents were. It didn't help that his brother Charlie was put in Slytherin. Their parents refuse to attend any Gryffindor match, even when their precious Charlie is playing against us. I feel sorry for Dash, he is one of the smartest and interesting people I've ever met and his parent's couldn't care less. He brought everyone together, made us who we were, even got me to be a bit of a loud mouth - Mum still doesn't approve.

Delilah and I continued our strut into the Great Hall. I took a peek at the Slytherin table, and with no surprise Endora was trying (without success, may I add) to get Scorpius to pay attention to her. He was currently paying attention to his friend, Morticia, who smirked at every move made by Endora. Obviously waiting for Scorpius to smile or something, I've never seen something so pathetic!

We reached our spot at the Gryffindor table, were Al, Dash and Jake sat opposite us as per usual. Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall swung open. Hugo, my little brother, Lily my not-so-innocent cousin and their best friends Aaron and Odette. Hugo reached us first.

"Did you hear about the Herbology room?" he asked.

"No what about it?" Jake asked, looking confused.

Hugo wore the ridiculous grin he wore when he knew something someone else didn't.

"It was broken into last night."

"Your joking!"

"Nope," Hugo sighed and continued. "And Flitwick has a theory it was a Gryffindor!"

Me, Delilah, Jake and Al looked at each other, horrified.

"Seriously?" Delilah's voice was so high-pitched it would soon be impossible to understand a word she said.

"Yep, he thinks it was a prank that took place during the celebration last night."

"But thats obsurd! Neville was in Gryffindor, he knew how Gryffindor acted when they won a game, surely he'll back us up... Won't he?"

"So who do you think it was then?" Albus asked, keeping his voice down so that only the people nearest would hear.

"Well there's no need to search any further than the table next to us." Delilah hissed, glaring at the Slytherin's.

"Y-You think?" I stuttered, surely it couldn't be... Could it?

"Yeah! Four galleons on Malfoy, Lurch, Endora or Charlie."

"Ha! Charlie would never do something like that! You know he's the opposite of his brave, handsome and stylish twin!" Dash grinned, straighting up as to look pompous and cool.

"Oh yeah, very stylish." Delilah smirked, and we all burst out laughing, except Dash, which made us laugh even harder.

When we had calmed ourselves down, I took a quick glance over at the Slytherin's. I finally come to the conclusion however snooty and arrogant he may be, Scorpius Malfoy is very attractive, even if he is a Slytherin. I haven't told anyone about the Quidditch incident, not even Delilah. What would people say? I daren't think about it... I take another glance at them, only to see Endora trying to gain his attention AGAIN, now by playing with his hair. Bloody pathetic. Scorpius takes a glance over at us, and then looks at me. I hate how I can't read that face like one of my books. His face is emotionless, but I could have sworn I saw him wink... What am I thinking? Stop it Rosie.

Delilah, yet again had to wake me up from my day dream, as I saw her hand waving in the air.

"Rosie honestly, whats up with you today? Is their a famous Quidditch player over there or something?"

"Nah, Rosie is trying to debate whether or not is was Lurch or Malfoy who came up with the brilliant plan, Right?" Dash said.

"Er.. yeah, right." I dare not tell them, I can't...

"Well with brains like there's I wouldn't be surprised if they asked Peeves for help!"

"Scorpius is smart." I blurted out, but instantly regretted it...

"Scorpius? Since when?" Delilah narrowed her eyes at me, looking sickened.

"Well... er..."

"Well, apparently he's 'smart' according to Rosie, but he's definately crap at Quidditch!"

"No he's not-"

"WHAT-"

"After he tortured you and then threw you off your broom like a broken toy?" Dash and Delilah looked utterly mental.

"He did not torture me! He just-"

"Zapped you off your broom..." Albus said, quietly.

They all found it particularly amusing, I did not.

"I-"

"Oi Rosie can we talk?" a voice shouted from behind me, I turned around to see it was... Scorpius.

"Oh.. Er.."

"Drop dead, Malfoy!" Hugo stood on front of Malfoy, both of them glaring at each other. I hated it when Hugo got all protective, it wasn't just embarrassing, it was annoying.

"Shut up, Hugo-"

"Why are you backing him up?"

"I'm not-"

"But you-"

I just couldn't be bothered to argue any longer. We are just so like our parents. I walked over to Scorpius in the corner of the hall, he was grinning at me...

"Hey, how are you?"

"Oh fine, nearly was killed by falling off my broom, but fine!"

"W-what?" Malfoy looked confused, but more than anything he looked angry.

"Basically, you tried to kill me, Scorpius! And you had the nerve to make it seem like an accident because we were in the clouds!"

"No, I-I was trying to stop you f-from falling." He looked nervous.

"You don't look to convinced yourself."

"Lurch was behind you and I saw the grin on his face, I tried to help you but it was too late and when I tried to fly down to you, he pulled me back!"

"Yeah, right." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Listen! He threatened to tell everyone an old secret of mine."

"Which is?"

"I told you when I decided I didn't care who knew..."

"Remind me again, I don't seem to remember." I was angry at him, but part of me couldn't help but be on his story side... Was he lying to me or did he mean it?

"That I wanted to be in Gryffindor..." He looked at the floor, his face a little red.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm not a liar."

I looked at him for a second or two. I didn't know what to believe, I just didn't get the handsome young man with light blonde hair and a heart-melting smile who was standing in front of me...


	3. Welcome To The Jungle

Hello readers:)

First off, thank you Chelsea, for beta-ing again! You're so lovely !

Just to clear things up, Rosalie is confused about how she feels about Scorpius. She's only fifteen and all of her friends dislike him. Hence her confusion!

And just thought I'd note, whenever I write a chapter a song inspires where the story will go. And hence, it becomes the name of the chapter.

**Chapter 1**; Life in Technicolour - Coldplay.

**Chapter 2**; Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson.

**Chapter 3**; Welcome To The Jungle - Guns ' N ' Roses.

**Copyright:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be married to Rupert Grint and Robert Sheehan right now.

Enjoy, R. Cullen.

* * *

**.O.o.O.**

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle

* * *

"Well whatever then", Hugo sighed, "I'm going to contact my uncle Charlie and see what he thinks of your Dragon and Hippogriff breeding idea..."

"I'm telling you, I heard the Seventh years discussing it! Plus you're my best mate; you're supposed to believe me!" Emmett said, pushing his long blonde hair out of his face.

"What does your other best mate think then?" Hugo said in frustration.

"Oh come on, you and Lily are like twins! She doesn't agree either!" Emmett sighed.

"Yeah because we've got the brains." Hugo said, looking smug.

"Oh shut up, dickhead." Em said punching Hugo in the arm playfully.

"Prick", Hugo said as he punched him back, but typically, not knowing his strength, Emmett fell sideward's and into the wall.

"Hugo! Grow up", I said as I helped Emmett up, "And Em don't be so thick, if anyone thinks Dragons and Hippogriffs can mate, then they're off their rocker!"

Emmett turned a bright shade of scarlet, so I gave him a big hug. When I released him, he laughed and I turned around in the direction he was looking in. I raised my eyebrow as Hugo's sudden turn of facial expression made me look ahead. Annabeth Rivers; a Gryffindor. A Stunning, blonde, slim, tall, thirteen year old Gryffindor- you get the idea.

I walk up in front of him and stand on my tip-toes to block his view, "Don't even think about it, you're only thirteen." I snarled at him.

"What! You had your first boyfriend at thirteen, you hypocrite!" He yelled, pushing me out of the way so he can give Annabeth 'the look', she giggled sweetly and walked away with her friends.

"That is completely different; girls are mentally two years more mature than boys. I was basically fifteen, plus I'm so mature that I was basically seventeen!" I said matter-of-factly, grinning at his expression. Then, out of the bloom came the rest of the team.

"Oi, Hugo, what'd you do now?" Jake laughed, ruffling Hugo's hair. Hugo sulked, giving me a dirty look. "Well Jake-"

I turned to Delilah to complain about the little git, and then I saw the rosy cheeks and big grin. I turned to Albus, who also wore a huge grin too... And then I noticed they were holding hands. Their date to Hogsmede had gone well then. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable now in their presence, especially now they were all 'loved up.' It was just so very wrong. I gave them a small smile and swiftly walked over to my other friends, leaving them to gaze into each other's eyes. Jake was now giving tips on how to snog... Oh sweet Merlin. Dash was deep in concentration, at what, I had no clue.

"Dash, what's up with you?"

He didn't answer but his twisted into a deep frown. The team all stop dead in their tracks. It was obvious what it was now.

Slytherin.

Scorpius, leading the clan of fools as per usual, spoke first. 'Hey Rose!'

"Is he looking for a fight calling her that?" Hugo whispered behind me. I could visualise the frown on his face.

"Malfoy" I said, coldly. I didn't give him any eye contact. I didn't dare. Every time I caught his eye, I seemed to just... get lost; they were just so hypnotic... And damn it, I had looked into his eyes again. It was so impossible.

"It's our pitch today unless you want to take it up with McGonagall."

"Is that so, Rose?" he smirked.

I felt myself fall into the usual trance, accept this time; I couldn't get out of it. His lips were like heaven. A beautiful pale red. Big, not too big though... they were perfect. I didn't know whether Scorpius had noticed me, but he licked his lips tactfully, and in slight shock, I stumbled back onto Hugo's foot, making him yelp in pain.

"Erm, Y-Yes it is." I stuttered, feeling slightly dazed.

"I booked it myself, actually.' Hugo snarled, pushing me out the way and staring at Scorpius in strong dislike.

"Well, the little man- sorry, lanky man- ain't that useless after all." Endora smirked, her long, frizzy black hair parted straight down the middle, making her shockingly resemble Bellatrix LeStrange.

I noticed Hugo's fist begin to close. He had always had a thing about his height. Everyone knew he hated being so tall. He's five foot eleven at only thirteen, but Albus wasn't far off.

"Go jump off a cliff" Hugo growled, but the rest of the gang laughed.

Endora took out her wand. Funny thing was, I was expecting it, and the wand was on the floor within half a second. Ah, good old expelliarmus. No one touches my little brother.

"What do you think you're doing?" Endora shouted. "Give me my wand back ginger!"

"Only if you call me by name, _Endora_." I smiled.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Jake grinned and the whole team laughed, including Scorpius.

Endora cleared her throat and looked like she was in pain. "Excuse me, Miss Rosalie 'Rose' Weasley-"

"You forgot my middle name." I smirked.

"- Miss Rosalie 'Rose' Ginevra Weasley, daughter of Ronald Bilius and Hermione Jean Weasley, can I have my wand back?" she muttered. I was slightly taken aback she knew that much information about me and my family, yet again, who didn't. They were pretty famous in the wizarding world.

I grinned at her, she forgot the magic words.

"Missing something?"

"PLEASE", she growled.

I smiled sarcastically at her, shoving the wand in her hand as she glared at me.

"Merlin, you can have the pitch, if you're gonna act so childish." Scorpius said, looking serious.

"What? You're GIVING it away? What's the matter with you Scorpius?" Lurch said, looking completely stunned.

Scorpius nodded, making the whole team sigh and curse. They weren't a happy bunch. Not like that made much difference.

"See you later, _Rosie._" Malfoy said with a wink, walking off.

"Bye Scor- Malfoy."

I felt many pairs of eyes on me at that moment. I had ever so nearly blown everything, but to save detection, I walked away at the same time telling them to get to practice.

So close...

* * *

Release Bludgers. Release Snitch. Throw Quaffle into the sky. Jump on broom. Give orders. Punch Hugo in the arm for not concentrating. Find the Golden Snitch. Found it. Fly all around the pitch. Fly high up into the sky.

Every practice was the same.

I hear a clap. A hooded person in the stands removed his hood.

Scorpius Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, flying over to him.

"Seems your brother isn't so smart, he booked public practice." He grinned.

"Excuse me, but do you see anyone else here? No. So I suggest you leave."

He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Ravenclaw are stuffed against you lot." He said softly, getting up off the seat and walking to the front of the stand to me.

"Whatever, I still want you to leave."

"Excuse me, Rosie?"

"I said, I want you to leave." I felt the anger building, but something inside made me want him to stay.

"Oh come on, your Rosalie Weasley. You're the smartest students in Hogwarts, yet when someone compliments you, you merely shrug them off."

"No I don't, I just don't want you here!"

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. If I ever got a compliment, I would just shrug it off. However, I wasn't about to let him win an argument, especially in front of the team.

"But-"

"Is he annoying you?" Hugo snapped, floating above us on his new Firebolt.

"Get lost."

"It's my practice, idiot."

Scorpius rolled his eyes coolly. He tapped the stand to get my attention, and passed me ripped piece of parchment just before Hugo noticed.

'_Meet me at the black lake at seven tonight.'_

_

* * *

_

It was around half six when I got ready to go and see Scorpius.

I wore a white dress my Mum had given me. It was for the Halloween break, we were allowed to go home for three days, but I wanted to look nice... Though I didn't really know why. I hurried out the entrance, making sure no-one noticed me leave, and headed down to the lake.

I could see him leaning against a tree, wearing casual clothes, I almost felt stupid for getting all dressed up.

"Hey Rosie." He chirped, walking towards me... He was so attractive, and I only noticed it fully at that moment.

"Hi...'

"You look beautiful; the dress is stunning on you.'

"Erm,' I couldn't help but giggle a little, luckily it was dark, otherwise he'd have noticed the blush. 'Thank you, but it's really not that nice."

"Well I like it. Anyway I wanted to show you something..."

He began walking past the big tree he was previously leaning on and motioned for me to follow him. After about five minutes of walking, he bent down and touched the water as if it were glass. All of a sudden a mermaid and merman popped up, smile and then went back and did a kind of dance under the water.

"Wow," I said unconsciously. 'That's amazing.'

"I knew you would appreciate them. None of my friends would. Fascinating creatures aren't they?"

I looked up at him, he looked nervous for some reason. Still, I was nervous too. One reason being I was with a very gorgeous boy and two, if I was caught with Malfoy, I would have some major explaining to do.

"Yes, they are." I whispered. "So, did you want to talk about the 'I really wanted to be in Gryffindor thing' or something?"

He stiffens. He began to grow even more nervous by the second.

"Not at the moment... I was wondering," He took a breath and looked at me. "Whether you were going to Hogsmede sometime this year?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well, I was wondering... Would you like to go out for lunch when we go this Saturday?"

I didn't know what to do at that moment. I had so many doubts, yet I couldn't resist it... Maybe he was worth it?

"Hmm... As long as this isn't some sort of evil plan to get me alone? So you can successfully kill me?" I grinned.

"Well you're alone with me right now, Rosie." He raised an eyebrow.

"True and you haven't tried anything.' I smiled. "It's a deal, then."

"A deal?" he looked puzzled.

"Yes, for Hogsmede, it's a deal."

He walks up, stands in front of me, his face almost touching mine.

"You misunderstand me, I meant... It's a date, Rosie."

I gasp... Maybe I was wrong? Now it makes things slightly more dangerous... by a thousand times.

"You're still coming, right?" Scorpius seemed to sadden; I think he noticed my facial expression.

"Scorpius... I... Yes, of course I am."

"Good."

He smiled. "So it's now a date?"

"It's a date."


End file.
